Electronic Access Control (EAC) and Closed Circuit Television (CCTV) surveillance systems have historically co-existed throughout secure installations as two functionally separate and non-communicative systems. EAC systems are designed and operated solely for the purpose of controlling physical access in to and out of secure areas. Historically the functionality has been segregated amongst several disparate components such as an input device located at the non-secure side of the portal, a field panel on the secure side that services several input devices, and a centrally located server for enrollment, administration and storage functions and cables to interconnect them.
Input devices may prompt the user attempting to gain access for one or more of the following; what you know (e.g. PIN or code), what you have (access card with magnetic strip or radio frequency [RF] proximity code) or who you are (biometric signal e.g. fingerprint or iris pattern). The communication infrastructure for EAC systems has historically followed a serial protocol (RS422 & RS485) but recently a new generation of systems has been introduced based on IP protocol and Ethernet thereby ushering in a new age of information technology (IT) with all its associated benefits. Video based surveillance systems are used to either present a live video feed to an operator (guard) for real time monitoring and response, or to feed video to storage devices (e.g. Digital Video Recorders [DVR]) for forensic review in support of post event investigation. Surveillance systems are comprised of cameras that image the area of interest and until recently output analog video (NTSC or PAL) over coaxial cables to carry the analog video signals, and video monitors and storage devices (DVRs). Like their EAC counterpart, surveillance system configuration and infrastructure has remained unchanged for decades until recently. State of the art surveillance systems are now wholly digital configurations and like EAC systems are based on IP protocols and Ethernet. Cameras produce a digital video stream (e.g. MPEG4 & H.264) that travels over network infrastructure (e.g. CAT5 or CAT6) to a digital video storage, retrieval and management system (e.g. Network Video Recorder [NVR]). Devices at the network edge (referred to as “edge device”) such as IP cameras and IP card readers may also be powered by the CAT5/6 cable when operated from a Power Over Ethernet (PoE) switch, thereby eliminating the need for an external power supply at the edge device. The state of the art configurations for IP EAC and IP CCTV video are shown in FIG. One.
The common driver of the device and infrastructure transformation from analog to IP/digital is one of cost. Cost savings are realized through lower total cost of ownership by leveraging existing IT assets and know how, lower cost of installation due to a reduced number of system components, and eventually lower costs for the digital devices.
EAC and CCTV are often operational within proximity to each other, but not in a complementary fashion. For example a camera dome is often mounted in the ceiling of a corridor to surveil a hallway including the areas around one or more EAC doors. State of the art consists of two discrete systems that do not cooperate or communicate.
For well defined problems traditional EAC and CCTV systems have been combined with the aid of the emerging technology of intelligent video analytics, also known as intelligent video (IV). State of the art IV systems are located at the back end of the EAC and CCTV configurations and tie together the real time data from the EAC server and the CCTV management system as shown in FIG. Two.
For example, a tailgating violation (two or more persons pass through a secure door following a single valid access event) may be automatically detected, given properly located EAC and CCTV, by applying intelligence to the timing of events produced by the EAC and CCTV systems. The CCTV video shows the time and number of people passing through the door while the state of the various EAC sensors reveal time of card swipe and time door was opened and closed. Through automated analysis of the video stream to detect and report the number of people passing through the door and reconciliation with the state of the EAC sensors, it may accurately be determined if a tailgating violation has occurred. The IV algorithms typically require a dedicated processing platform to the support the computationally intensive task of simultaneously analyzing and correlating the EAC and CCTV data and annunciating a breech of tailgating policy.